A Mask of Perfection
by RooftopTenshi
Summary: Magnus has a bad past, so he hides it with a mask of perfection, a mask of makeup, glitter and outgoing personality to hide his true self. Alec is the new teacher who is head of the archery club, but is there something he is hiding too?
1. Magnus Bane

_Author's note: There is not too much age difference between the two, but Alec is older. Enjoy! And if you care, tell me what you think!_

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare_

 _Title- A Mask of Perfection_

 _Chapter 1_

Magnus PoV

I walk into school with my black designer boots on, rainbow skinny jeans and a tight tie dye shirt on. I think the school might regret getting rid of the uniform and changing it to casual. I had my black hair done up in glittery spikes and glittery blue smoky eyeshadow. I love glitter. I'd say maybe I like it a bit too much, but then again, you can never have too much glitter. It was the first day of my senior year and boy I was looking forward to the end of it. When I first came to this school, I was bullied. I was open with my sexuality and proud of it. This stupid idiot decided to bully me for it, but by the end of the year he was at the bottom of the popularity order. And guess what? I was at the top. Well, I wouldn't say I had _that_ many friends, but everyone admired me.

I looked at my timetable and groaned aloud. English was my first lesson. I had zero friends in that class. Just because I was popular didn't mean I was friends with everyone. My teacher, Mrs Fio, droned on and on and I must have fallen asleep because I woke with a bang. I looked up to see my teacher in front of me with a book in her hand. Ah, so that was the source of my sleeps disruption.

"Master Bane, can you give me an example of what coincidence means?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied with a straight face. The teacher was silent for a few moments.

"Well, give it to me!" Mrs Fio cried impatiently.

"Oh, you actually want it? Well why didn't you say so?" And I wrote it down and gave it to her.

She stared at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You wanted it. So take it."

She stared at me more.

"What?" I asked. "I know I'm attractive, but seriously lady, don't you think you're a bit old?" I smirked, hearing several fails of concealed laughter in the room.

"Right, that's it. Get out." Fio demanded.

I collected my books and stood up, walking to the door. But not without the last word.

"Sheesh lady, I was only giving you the answer to the question." And walked out, slamming the door, and glimpsing the annoyed, but hilarious looking face. I laughed and walked to my locker to get my books out for the next class because the bell was about to go.

5 minutes later, Tessa was at the lockers. She looked at me surprised that I was so early. And then she asked me what I did to the teacher.

"What? No! Of course I didn't do anything to the teacher!" I said as Caterina walked up.

"What did he do now Tessa?" Cat asked, looking at Tess.

"Why did you think I did anything to anyone?!" I protested indignantly at the same time Tessa replied, "He pissed off the teacher," and turned to me, "didn't you?"

I shrunk between the stares of Cat and Tessa. "Fine you got me. But all I really did was give her the answer to her question." Cat raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I grinned, and without replying I sauntered off through the halls to my next class.

Well I made it through that class easier. Art was my favourite subject and all those classes went so quick. I sat down at a table to eat my lunch with Cat. Tessa arrived at our table a minute later looking really excited.

"What is it Tess?" Cat and I asked her at the same time. We glanced at each other and grinned and then looked back to Tess. We knew each other so well, I swear we were becoming one person.

"Well… I saw this really hot guy this morning and he must be new, cause I've never seen him before, and he's soo hot, and he's got black hair and brilliant blue eyes, and I reckon you'd like him Magnus." She said all in one huge breath. "But I don't know if he's gay."

Tess was grinning so much I thought her face might explode, so I told her so. Then I caught a glimpse of raven black hair standing out in the crowd.

"That him?" I asked Tess, pointing at the mop of black hair. He seemed to be walking to the exit of the lunch room. "YES!" Tessa shouted, turning a few heads. She lowered her voice, glancing guiltily at the turned heads. "Yes that's him."

"Well then, goodbye my fair friends, I shall be off to see this black haired beauty of yours." I got up and walked away, Cat calling after me to 'go for it, Magnus'.

I quickly slipped through the crowd towards him, I reached the door at the same time he did.

"Hey, you seemed alone, so I thought I'd join you!" I said brightly. He turned around, while replying, "Sure, company would be welcome."

I almost died at the sight of his fabulous blue eyes. I felt my tummy jump and for some reason I thought the guy was an angel.


	2. The new guy

_Author's note: So does Alec have a secret? I think so-ooo. You'd wonder what it is._

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare_

 _Title- A Mask of Perfection_

 _Chapter 2_

Alec PoV

I was 22 years old and going to my first day at a new school. Stop, I know what you're thinking. I'm not that dumb to be held back 4 years. No, I was the newest teacher at school. I had to get a job at a young age so I could hide my secret. I can't ever let anyone find out. So I got a job as a teacher. None of my classes started until next week, because I was a relief teacher with no permanent position. One of the teachers was going on a holiday next week and I got to take their place for a while. So why was I a week early? The manager had asked me to come so I could 'get to know the students and familiarise myself with the school'. She insisted that it would take me a whole week to do that. So first day, I made it to lunchtime being bored out of mind doing boring as hell tasks. Seeing as the manager wanted me to 'familiarise myself with the students', I decided to get lunch from the lunch room.

I didn't really like social places, I hated the lunch room at my old school. So I decided it might be easier to pretend to be a student, I probably looked young enough to pass as a year twelve. But once I had my lunch in my hands, and looked around the room I decided maybe I should just go outside to eat. So much for 'familiarising myself with the students". Oh well.

I walked towards the exit and heard some girl shout 'YES!' at the back of the room. I kept walking. I reached the door and pushed it open, and heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, you seemed alone, so I thought I'd join you!" The voice said brightly. I turned around, while replying, "Sure, company would be welcome."

And then I saw who the voice belonged too. A student, probably year 12, with spiky hair, a rainbow outfit and glitter. So much glitter. And then I saw his eyes. They were slanted, probably part Asian, and a yellow-and-green colour. So hot.

Then I realised all of these thoughts were directed to a student. I was a teacher. Not allowed, duh. Well, maybe I could keep that pretend act that I _was_ a student for a bit longer.

Then I realised he was talking again. "Where are you going?"

"To eat outside" I replied. "What's your name?"

"Magnus Bane." Magnus said.

Oh My God. Magnus… it sounded so good, and it fitted him so perfectly. It must be illegal for someone to be so hot. The I realised he was staring at me expectantly.

"Oh, um, Alec." D'oh! Idiot, forgetting your own name.

"Hmmm, short for Alexander?" He all but purrs my name.

God, I think I'm about to start drooling. "Um, yes, but call me Alec."

"No, I think I'll stick with Alexander, it sounds nice."

I blushed slightly. Curse that damn blush, I hope he doesn't notice. Actually it does sound nice, especially with him saying it, but I can't get all drool-y over a guy I just met. But, as it is, it seems I am. Only problem is, he probably wouldn't like me in that way. Not a guy as hot as him.

By this time, we had sat down and were eating lunch in a comfortable silence. Well, maybe for him, but I was still wishing that I was actually a student and had a chance with him.

Half bell went and we were chatting easily. He had asked me if I was new here, and I said yes. What? It wasn't as if he had asked if I was a new _student_ , now was it? He asked if I was in any lunch time clubs and I replied, hoping he would join it.

"Yes, I am in part of the archery club, how about you?"

I was actually going to be the leader of that new club, but he didn't need to know that.

"I was thinking of joining that club too! It's new here, and they must have a new teacher to run it. What day is it on? Are you good at archery?" He asked.

"Um, yeah I'm okay at it? And it's on Friday" I mumbled.

"Well I reckon you're probably straying from the truth, am I right? You can probs hit 20 bullseyes in a row. Correct?" Magnus's eyes were twinkling.

"… Well maybe 18 out of 20 if I'm lucky..."

"Ha! I was right! You are brilliant at it. I can't wait to see you there!"

The bell went and he asked me what class I have next. I got a mind blank and was like omg what do I say, and then I was saved by free lessons.

"I have a free period next, you?"

Magnus glances down at his sheet and says, "Damn, I got maths. Oh well. See you later?"

"Yea, I'll see you around Magnus!"

After that meeting I quickly walked away, and sneaked into the bathroom to calm my racing heart. Teachers are not supposed to have feelings for students. Wait, what? I had feelings? Oh noooo, now I just admitted it to myself. I could honestly spend hours watching Magnus and not get bored. He is soo sexy, I want him to be mine so much.

My eyes widened and I slapped myself. Stop Alec. Stop. You. Are a teacher. He. Is. A student. Then why do I like him so much? I've only known him for an hour. There is only a few years age difference right? Stop Alec. Okay. Must forget.

And I walked back into the now empty corridor of Idris High thinking about Magnus. Magnus Bane.


	3. Archery Club

_Author's note: So does Alec have a secret? I think so-ooo. You'd wonder what it is._

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare_

 _Title- A Mask of Perfection_

 _Chapter 3_

Alec PoV

Archery club day came around pretty quick. I guess this is the day Magnus would find out I was a teacher. Oh well. It wasn't going to work anyway.

Lunch time came. I was kinda nervous for the club.

20 minutes later… The archery club was a hit! Except for the point Magnus must have forgotten to come. That was sort of a blue sky with a grey cloud, nevermind. Everyone loved it though, some people were really good and others just beginners. 5 minute before the end of lunch Magnus rocked up. He walked over to me and told me he was sorry; he had had a detention. Shock horror, no surprise there.

"I guess we could keep going for another five minutes so you can have a shot, yeah?"

Then he replied, "well, yeah if it's okay with the teacher". I nodded and the walked over to pick up a recurve bow.

Magnus PoV

In the back of my mind I wondered where the teacher actually was, but I ignored it as soon as Alexander started talking again. "Have you done this before, or do you want a quick demo?"

Ha! I replied smoothly, "I would love to see a demo if you are the demo." Just a nice excuse to watch my angel.

Alec explained how to use the bow, and then he lifted up his well-muscled arm and pulled back using no effort whatsoever and shooting. Bullseye! He shot another, a bit slower to show me, and then handed the bow over. I have a plan…

One minute later, I was holding the bow and Alec was behind me supporting me because I "couldn't" hold the bow up. His chest was pressed against my back as he helped me pull the arrow and string back. I think my plan worked very well. He had a very toned body. Heh heh heh. Now for phase 2. I let the string slip away from my fingers and as the arrow went shooting off I pressed back against the whole of Alexanders body for a second. His breath hitched, and fireworks went off in my head.

By this time everyone else had packed up and gone and Alec said quickly, "we should really pack off and head back."

I was a bit disappointed but I agreed with him and helped pack up. I still wondered where the teacher was, but I gave it no second thought, because who needs a teacher?

I said goodbye so my Alec and walked to my next class, which was Art.

A bit later, when the teacher walked in, I got the shock of my life.

 _I am thinking of not continuing this because not many people seem to have enjoyed it. If you have would you mind telling me if you want me to continue the story._


	4. Art Class

_Author's note: I think Alec's secret can stay hidden a bit longer_

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare_

 _Title- A Mask of Perfection_

 _Chapter 4_

Alec PoV

I need to get my mind off what just happened. Did he do that on purpose? Or was it an accident? I sure know what I hope it was. But no, that would just be my stupid brain. He is a _student_ for Pete's sake. Okay brain, mental turn off. Now.

Whoo hoo, my next lesson is art. This is the first time I would be relieving an art class. At the moment I was also relieving an English class or two, but I had only been to one of them so far. I went a got my stuff, and wandered over to my class room, keeping all thoughts of Magnus as far away as I could. I walked into the class room and set my stuff on the desk.

"Hi everybody, I am your relieve teacher for a while until umm…. Whatever her name was, gets back". I heard a few giggles and a gasp, oddly enough, in the corner, what other way to get student to like you then being a student-like teacher. At least that's what I thought.

I looked around and saw the girl who shouted very loud on my first day put her hand up. Just a few moments before I met _him_.

"What do we call you, sir?" She asked.

"Ugh, definitely not sir, that makes me feel a hundred years old. You can call me Mr Lightwood, if you want. No wait, on second thoughts call me Alec. Mr Lightwood also makes me sound really old."

"Okay, lets do this roll call. Starting from the bottom."

Several names later, I found out the girl who I recognised, name was Tessa, and her friend was Caterina. As I got to the top my eyes widened slightly, and then the door slammed open.

The tall, sexy walking rainbow, walked in the room. He barely spared a glance at me as he strode to the back of the room (that is good because he didn't recognise me in that split-second, and it gave me time to calm down).

I waited until he had sat down (still hadn't seen me), I smirked and said "well, look who walked in a just as his name was under my eyes. That's what I call good timing."

He glanced up and opened his mouth and then was speechless. Well, well, it seems he does recognise me after all. Guess I can't pretend to be that shy student anymore.

I heard someone snigger again, "this must be the first time Magnus has been speechless before a teacher, ha, I couldn't guess why," still sniggering.

That made me proud.

Magnus PoV _10 mins later_

I still can't believe I thought he was a student. And what I did at lunchtime… Oh well, that is probably very Magnus-like of me. Hmmm, now that I think about it, he does look a bit older than an average senior kid. I shall find out his true age soon. You know, he was probably pulling me along the whole time, he's probs not even gay. Well, I think I can change that. Still going for him, huh? Yeah, might as well. Never give up a chance even though he is a teacher. I have a few tricks.

Our art task is in pairs, so Cat and Tess went together, and oh no! there seems to be no-one left in the class.

"Magnus, do you have a partner?"

"Huh, it seems I don't. Do I have to do the task all alone now?" Letting a small amount of puppy dog eyes show.

"Nah, you can partner with me if you want, just don't expect me to do any work," I swear Alec's eyes were twinkling mischievously as he said, "I am the teacher, you know."

I agreed, and then he started explaining to the class what we were doing. He wanted us to have partners before he told us what we were doing. He probably has a reason.

"I want you to draw how you see your partner, you do not have to show them what you draw, but it is how _you_ see them. So if you see them as a demon, draw a demon. If you see an angel, draw what you see. Remember, you do not have to show anyone but me. Now go work."

He turns to me and says "that may be difficult for you, because I have to see how you draw me. Probably as some boring, old teacher, but you never know! One can hope. I might as well grab my drawing book because otherwise I'm gonna have to sit there and be bored."

Hope for what, I ask myself…

Tess nudges me, "I can see how we thought he was a student. Did you set yourself up for this?"

"Noooo….. 'course not." My grin giving it away. "I get to draw him! This is so perfect!" I whisper squealed.

After art, I had one more lesson. I don't think I paid an ounce of attention. Can't imagine why. The home bell went and I went to find _Mr_ Lightwood.

When I reached him I asked, "Do you think we could work on the art a bit after school."

He looked up, "hmmm? Yes, if you want."

I couldn't quite pick it, but he sounded a bit nervous to me. "In the library tomorrow arvo?"

"Yea, sure, sounds good." He replied distantly. "hmmhmm" His eyes averting mine.

"Are alright?" I asked.

"Huh?" he looked up quickly. "Oh, yeah, yes, umm yes I am, I umm, gotta go, to the thing, in place." He stuttered.

Well, he is definitely not as confident when it's just me. Maybe that's saying something…


	5. Alec's Secret

_Author's note: so this chapter is Alec's thoughts in story voice. Soz I am a slow updater, I had a lot of homework, still do. Still procrastinating. Anywho…_

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to the great Cassandra Clare_

 _Title- A Mask of Perfection_

 _Chapter 5_

Alec PoV

You've seen all those marvel movies? Yeah, well you'd think nothing even close to that could happen. The impossible, you'd say. Brilliant, but impossible. Well it just so happens that I was born with a gift.

 _FLASHBACK to Alec's school years_

I was sitting at my desk doing my biology homework. I was working on memorising the anatomy and bone structure of a bird. I started on the wing. As I concentrated, I felt this weird tickling sensation in my hands. As I reached over to scratch my hand something dark flashed in the corner of my eye and then my hand brushed against something soft. Soft and feathery. I glanced down and stared. There were feathers coming out of my arm! Holy shit! I couldn't stop thinking about the feathers on my arm! They were growing! More feathers. I started to think about what my arm used to look like. It was a different shape, I think. The more I thought about my arm looking what it used to, the more I thought about it, the more I noticed that that it was looking more normal. Then I just kind of stopped thinking. This was weird.

A few moments passed.

I noticed my hand hadn't changed one bit. That got me wondering. I thought about lots and lots of feathers. They started growing. Soon my whole arm was covered in feathers. So I thought about no feathers. And guess what? _They disappeared._ I tried think about a birds wing. Nothing happened. I tried again. Again, nothing. I looked over at my homework. The wing of a bird, the bone stretching out, not to different from a human arm. The feathers stretch over by several layers, really long flight feathers at the end. I felt my arm changing shape, a ticklish feeling. It stretched and changed and pretty soon my arm was a full birds wing. I stretched it out and flapped. Then I focused on the other arm.

With two wings stretching out either side of me, I wondered if I could change the rest of my body… a few moments and a weird sensation later, I was a lot smaller and a lot lighter. I shivered. This was kind of scary. Cool, but scary. This isn't normal is it?

 _End of flashback_

I practiced with my gift every chance I got. Soon I realised I could change in to any animal I wanted, but I wondered if I had limits. I found out that there were no limits. I started to imagine up different anatomies to my choice. I managed to grow long, beautiful angel wings. I could change the colour of fur and feathers too, as well as the size of whatever I changed in to. It was amazing.

That was why I got the job so early. I couldn't take a gap year or any luxuries, so I studied hard graduated early and became a teacher. A normal job. The only person who knew of the gift was my sister, Izzy. She found out pretty quickly. By bugging me continuously then stalking me. No privacy with a nosy sister. She also knows I am gay, but she loves me anyway, which is good. Izzy made me shape shift into a big bird to annoy someone she hates. Typical sister. But I did it. And it was kind of fun. I swooped around their head and chased them around the yard. And pooped on their head. What?! Izzy insisted. It wasn't _my_ idea.

Anyway. Enough of that.

When Magnus asked me to work on the art after school, I was a bit panicky. I get carried away in art, kind of get lost in my own world. Sometimes parts of my body change without me realising. I didn't think that I would be able to get distracted in a class full of kids, so I agreed to be Magnus's partner. Then I realised he would probs want to do some of it for homework. So I just gotta make sure I don't zone out. Also the fact that Magnus is pretty hot, I'd say it is going to take some effort to not zone out.


	6. Izzy

_Author's note: lol, I have no idea where this is going_

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassie Clare_

 _Title- A Mask of Perfection_

 _Chapter 6_

Magnus PoV

I left Alec and went to find my friends, who were lounging around my locker.

Tess looked up, saw me, and exclaimed, "where have you been, Magnus?!"

I winked at her and turned to shove my stuff in my locker.

"You went to Alec, didn't you?" Tess continued, "you do know that he is a teacher, right Magnus?"

"Yeah and like that would stop Magnus," Cat intervened. "So what did you tell him?" She said turning back to me.

"I asked if we could work on the art project tomorrow after school, and he agreed."

"Ooo, where?"

"In the library, so I don't scare him off."

"Ah yes, you are quite the intimidating one. Alec didn't seem that scared though."

I replied, "Well, when I talked to him he seemed a bit skittish-"

"Hah! I knew it." Tess looked up from her phone.

"What?" I asked.

Tess smiled cheekily, "You know Isabelle…"

"The one who dresses amazingly?"

"Yep, that one. Well…"

I look at her, "Come on Tess, spit it out!"

"She is Alec's sister!"

I gasp. "No way!" Then I think for a sec, "actually, that does make sense. Both Lightwoods, both look similar, except for the eyes and personality. So, is that who you were texting?"

"Yep, and one other thing." She shows me the text.

I read ' _And btw Alec is gay, but don't tell him I said that. Soo… Magnus and Alec? Huh, I'll go pry info from him tonight. Cya later!"_

I grinned. My day just got better.

Alec PoV

I got home and flopped on the couch, and closed my eyes. About ten minutes later I felt a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes and jumped, startled.

"God, Izzy, don't do that to me. What do you want?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "What makes you think I want anything?" batting her eye lashes.

"Well why else would you be here? And next time, could you knock on the door, or at least give me some warning you're coming?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Okay, okay. I know that last part isn't gonna happen, but why are you here?"

Izzy plonked herself on the couch next to me and replied in a sing-song voice. "I just wanted to know how your new job at school is going. Are the kids nice? Anyone I should know about?"

I jumped a little, "What, no.. no one you should know about. The school is good. The kids are nice."

"Hey Alli…" I groaned, she knew something.

"What?"

"Well, this school you're teaching at, would it happen to be called St Raziels High?"

"Umm yes… Why?" I knew she knew something. I don't know how but she definitely knew something.

She squealed, "Yay! I know people there! And one of them is really ho-ot, I think you would like themm" she said dragging the 'm' out.

"Yeah? Well even if I did, he would be a student and it would be illegal." Damn, why did I say that? I probably gave it away.

She grinned, "So you have a crush on one of the students, hey?"

"What! No! Izzy! The-he-i-what?!" I spluttered.

"Oh, I think you just admitted it. Would the name of your crush happen to be Magnus Bane?"

I was shell shocked. She guessed it in one guess under 5 minutes. "Is it that obvious?"

"No" she replied, "I just know him, he is one of my friends, you know, the one with the amazing make up and fashion that I always go on about."

Now that she mentioned it, I do remember her talking about him.

"So… What you gonna do about it?"

I groaned. "I can't do anything Iz, it's illegal. And he probs wouldn't like me anyway."

"Oh yeah? Well I know that he does like you. When are you next seeing him?"

I was a little disbelieving about that, but I replied "tomorrow after school, in the library."

I saw her grin and talked again so she didn't think of anything crazy. "I know what you're gonna say, so don't. And also, we're doing the art project I assigned everyone and I can't let him know my secret. You know I get carried away while drawing."

She sighed, "Okay fine I won't do anything yet. But I might have to soon." And with that she headed into the kitchen and raided my fridge.


	7. The Library

_Chapter 7_

Alec PoV

I looked in to the library to see if Magnus was there. He was. I could see him holding his art book leaning on a wall. His body posture made him look kind of nervous, and as I got closer I could see he was biting his lip. Phfft, he not nervous, probably just bored. He hadn't seen me yet as I walked up to him.

"Hi" I greeted him.

I noticed his posture changed as he saw me. He stood up straighter and held a confident grin.

"Hi yourself. You had me thinking I would be doing this project alone." He smirked. "But I was pretty sure you'd show up."

"Yah, I had some things to mark." I looked around. "Shall we go sit over there?" I asked, pointing to some free comfy chairs. Magnus nodded and we walked over and sat down. I got out my sketch book, seeing as I didn't want to be bored, and started drawing Magnus. I could feel him looking at me, so I looked up.

"You're not one much for conversation are you?"

"I like drawing better. Anyway you're supposed to be doing your work. Not talking to me." I replied.

"Geez," he rolled his eyes, "only being friendly." He reached down and looked through his pencil case.

"Darn!"

I looked up again. "What?"

"I left my charcoal at home today. Do you happen to have any?"

"Hmm, no. I don't. I generally draw with pencil, so no, sorry." I replied.

Magnus tilted his head in thought then looked back at me.

"Would we be able to finish this at my house, so I can use my charcoal?"

I thought for a second. I don't really have much choice unless I want him to end up with a C for this project, so I guess I have to agree.

I nodded and said "Sure, if you want to do your portrait in charcoal I guess we have to."

I packed up and stood up waiting for Magnus.

"How are we getting there?" I questioned.

"Well, I usually catch the bus, but I assume you have a car we can take?"

I nodded again and walked in the direction of the car park, checking to see if Magnus was following.

When we arrived at his place, I realised it was a set of apartments and couldn't help asking Magnus who he lived with. He told me in a set voice that he lived alone. When I asked why, he didn't reply, but unlocked the door and said "Welcome to my humble abode." with a smile that told me the previous discussion was over. I didn't question it.

I walked in and saw bright colours everywhere.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face!" Magnus said and burst out laughing.

I looked at him. "Humble?" I asked.

He paused in his laughter before mumbling something about me not appreciating colour before laughing again.

Several minutes passed before I said, "You were finding charcoal weren't you?"

He looked at me and said, "Ah. Yes" before disappearing down the corridor.

I walked over to the couch and sat on it, getting my sketch book out. I started drawing Magnus as I remembered him. Funnily enough, the drawing that started to come together was not one radiating confidence and charm, but of him leaning nervously against the library wall, biting his lip. It was a close up of his face and torso. I started to get really into the drawing. I imagined angel wing coming out of his back. They would reach the ground in real life and they would be a dark- I stopped, snapping out of it. I could feel a pressure in between my back and the couch. Realising that I had almost revealed my secret, I concentrated on drawing the wings that had started to grow, back into my back. I opened my eyes and felt a presence behind the couch. I turned my head.

"Hey!" I quickly covered my work book, "No looking!"

Magnus had a look of awe and sadness on his face as he said, "wow... You are a brilliant artist." He looked me in the eye and continued, "You looked like you were lost in another world when you were drawing that. Why'd you snap out of it?"

"Ah, umm.." I stuttered, trying to think of what to say. "I...uh.. Felt a presence behind me?"

"Is that a question or a statement? Cause it sounded more like a question."

"uhhh... Statement?" Geez, I suck at lying.

"Well, Mr Lightwood, I think you are terrible at lying. But if you don't want to talk, I'll let it be."

I sighed in relief. "Well thanks... Can you please call me Alec? I hate being called Mr Lightwood. It makes me think I'm my father." I shuddered at the thought.

Magnus gave me a strange look I couldn't decipher and then replied, "Welll then, Alexander," My name rolling of his tongue in his smooth, velvety voice. "Shall we continue the artwork?"

Oh gosh. I could literally wrap myself in his voice and stay there forever. My mind was forgetting I was a teacher.

"Yes, sounds good."

I stayed there a lot longer then I had planned. Our drawings were cast aside after a while and we just started talking and finding out more about each other. At the end of the night, I felt like I'd known him my whole life, I could trust him with anything. In the back of my mind I remembered that I was his teacher and hadn't actually known him for that long, but I just felt so happy talking to him.


End file.
